vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauche Adlai
Summary Gauche Adlai 「ゴーシュ・アドレイ Gōshu Adorei」is a nobleman of House Adlai and a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad, he is also the human host for the elf Drowa. He has tremendous love and devotion for his little sister Marie to the point of obsession, and has developed a self-serving desire to keep her happy no matter what. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Gauche Adlai Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Mirror Mage, Noble, Prisoners, Black Bulls Member with little sister issues Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's Mana), Acrobatics, Magic, Aura, Flight (Using a broom), Forcefield Creation, Creation (Gauche creates mirrors with Mirror Magic), Summoning/Duplication (Can summon a double of himself with Real Double), Light Manipulation (His mirrors fire rays of light), Light Reflection (His mirrors reflect any kind of light), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or his opponent where one of his mirrors stands), Duplication (with Mirrors Brigade), Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic) | Same as before, Rage Power. Attack Potency: Possibly City level (Comparable to Asta) | Small Country level (As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, he should not be far weaker than Licht) Speed: FTL reactions and movement speed (Was able to intercept and reflect Patry's strongest spell) | FTL reactions and movement speed Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Possibly City level, higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Very high. As a nobleman, Gauche possesses a large amount of magic power. Range: Several hundreds meters with Mirror Magic Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Gauche possesses a grimoire, which contains various mirror-based magic. Black_Clover_-_Gauche_Adlai_Grimoire.png|Gauche's Grimoire Intelligence: Genius. Despite his questionable personality, Gauche is the smartest member of the Black Bulls in general. He has shown a great control of his Mirror magic (used to reflect light) to the point of being able to place them before he even fired his ray of light. Weaknesses: Gauche's rays are useless against people or objects that refract light (such as water) or absorb light (Such as black holes). Has sister-complex and fall into rage if someone insults or even talks to his sister in his presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mirror Magic: This magic attribute allows Gauche to create mirrors of various shapes and sizes and utility. The mirrors can be used for two-way communication, to reflect and weaponize rays of light, to create mirror copies of a desired person and to move instantaneously between mirrors. Since the mirrors reflect light, Mirror Magic could be considered a natural counter to Light Magic. Mirror Magic also struggles with Gel Magic, which refracts light, and Dark Magic, which absorbs light *'Mirror Magic: Reflect Ray 「鏡魔法『リフレクト・レイ』 Kagami Mahō "Rifurekuto Rei"」:' Gauche manifests a mirror as the tool to launch the attack. Gauche then could launch countless rays of attacks, through the mirror, toward the target. The spell enables him to send a series of attacks without the need of making any gestures. **'Mirror Magic: Large Reflect Ray 「鏡魔法『ラージ・リフレクト・レイ』 Kagami Mahō "Rāji Rifurekuto Rei"」:' Gauche manifests a large mirror as the tool to launch a large ray of light, through the mirror, toward his target. Because of the enlarged mirror, more magic is required. *'Mirror Magic: Real Double 「鏡魔法『リアル・ダブル』 Kagami Mahō "Riaru Daburu"」:' Gauche manifests a mirror in front of him and then summons his reflection from the mirror world. The clone has inverted outer features because it is the mirrored version of Gauche. The clone could assist him in a fight since it is capable of using the same spells as the original. Thus, Gauche is able to launch an enhanced attack, which has twice the power of the original attack. *'Mirror Magic: Reflect Refrain 「鏡魔法『リフレクト・リフレイン』 Kagami Mahō "Rifurekuto Rifurein"」:' Gauche manifests multiple mirrors that reflect light off of each other and destroy whatever is between them. **'Mirror Magic: Double Reflect Refrain 「鏡魔法『ダブル・リフレクト・リフレイン』 Kagami Mahō "Daburu Rifurekuto Rifurein"」:' After Gauche used the spell Real Double, he manifests double the amount of mirrors than Reflect Refrain, where light is reflected off of each mirror and destroys whatever is between them. *'Mirror Magic: Mirrors Shift 「鏡魔法『ミラーズ・シフト』 Kagami Mahō "Mirāzu Shifuto"」:' Gauche summons a mirror in a desired location and then appears instantaneously in front of said mirror, allowing him to dodge attacks or place himself in a more advantageous position. The spell could also be used to move an opponent *'Mirror Magic: Mirrors Brigade 「鏡魔法『ミラーズ・ブリゲード』 Kagami Mahō "Mirāzu Burigēdo"」:' Gauche has his intended target look into the mirror stored in his eye and manifests multiple copies of the target that are capable of using the original's attacks and spells, even Anti-Magic. Black_Clover_-_Reflect_Ray.png|Reflect Ray Black_Clover_-_Large_Reflect_Ray.png|Large Reflect Ray Black_Clover_-_Real_Double..jpg|Real Double Black_Clover_-_Reflect_Refrain.png|Reflect Refrain Black_Clover_-_Double_Reflect_Refrain.png|Double Reflect Refrain Black_Clover_-_Mirrors_Shift.png|Mirrors Shift Black_Clover_-_Mirrors_Brigade.png|Mirrors Brigade Reinforcement Magic: Gauche uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities. Mirror Magic Tool 「鏡魔導具 Kagami Madōgu」: Gauche has a mirror embedded in his left eye socket. He can use the accumulated magic to augment his spells. Mirror_Magic_Tool_Black_Clover.png|Mirror Magic Tool Key: Human (Gauche) | Elf (Drowa) Gallery Gauche_Adlai_-_Black_Clover_Quartet_Knights.png|Gauche in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Black_Clover_-_Gauche_Adlai_Prison_Uniform.png|Gauche's prison uniform Black_Clover_-_Elf_Gauche_Adlai_-_Drowa.png|Elf Gauche (Drowa) Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mirror Users Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Black Bulls Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Knights Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Broom Users Category:Criminals Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shueisha